Decisions
by YasiLikesSnape
Summary: Christine left the Opera with Raoul. But she thinks about her decision and changes her mind...
1. True Love

„Masquerade….paper faces on parade…. Masquerade….hide your face so the world will never find you….." Erik still looked at the little monkey. Christine had left and now he was alone again.

He realized what had happened and started to cry. Christine was the only person he had ever loved. He stood up and went to his dressing room to put on a new mask to hide his hideous face. What had he expected? How could he ever think Christine would love him? A monster like him? He still cried.

Suddenly he felt someone tipping at his shoulder. He turned around, he expected to see the lawmen because he had killed Piangi. But Erik couldn´t believe his eyes. It was Christine standing in front of him.

"Christine, what are you doing here? I thought you left with this Raoul?" "Erik, let me explain. As soon as we had left Paris, I realized what mistake I´ve done. I realized that you are the only person I love. Please forgive me…" She looked at him with tears in her eyes. Erik couldn´t say anything. He had let her go because he saw she was in love with Raoul. Christine saw how shocked he was and hugged him.

"Is this really true or am I just dreaming?", Erik whispered. "You´re not dreaming, Erik. It´s true. I came back to you because I love you." "Christine…I can´t believe it… But let´s go away. To a place where no one knows us..Please…" "Why do you want to go away?" "I can´t bear to be here anymore. It´s like a prison and I want to start a new life. With you."

"Erik, I would go anywhere you go.", Christine answered.


	2. Roadtrips

In that night they left the opera of Paris. In the dark no one could see them, so they could order a weagon. "Where do you want to go?", the driver asked. "Take us to the coast as quick as you can."

Christine had an asking expression on her face. Eric noticed it and told her: "I thought England would be a nice place to live. By the way, I think we´re gonna sit here longer, so we could talk." He smiled. "How did that Vicomte-guy react when you told him you want to leave him?", Erik asked. "I don´t want to say much about it, please understand that. The only thing I can tell you: He couldn´t understand my decision." Erik took her hand. "Christine?" "Yes, what´s wrong, Erik?" "I love you." "I love you, too" They both smiled. "I´m tired..", Christine said. "Sleep. I´m gonna stay awake so no one can harm you." She leaned her head against his chest and closed her eyes.

Erik put his arm around her and smiled. The first time in his life, he felt happy.

The next morning, Christine woke up and looked around. Then she saw Erik beside her. His eyes were closed. "Erik?", she whispered softly. He opened his eyes. "Sorry, I was just a bit tired. Ready for breakfast? Not that exclusive, but I have some bread, butter and orange juice."

While they were eating, the weagon suddenly stopped. "What wrong?", yelled Erik at the driver. "We´ve reached the coast." "Give us a moment." They finished eating and got out of the weagon. The sun was shining. "It´s so good to feel the sun again.", Erik whispered. He took a deep breath and embraced Christine. Then he paied the driver and took their stuff. They walked hand in hand for a while until the got to a lonely beach…


	3. Sun

They sat down at a little corner. "When do you want to travel on?", Christine asked. "Tomorrow…For now, let´s rest." He put one arm around her while she leaned against his chest.

"Erik… I love you..", Christine whispered. He had to smile. Although he was really hideous someone loved him. Meeting Christine was the best thing that ever happened to him.

"What do you want to do now?", Christine asked. "Ehm… Going to the town would be a bit difficult… Do you want to stay here? Or tell me what you want to do now."

"Let´s go swim."

"But… it´s very cold…the water isn´t that warm yet…"

"But it would be fun." She stood up and ran to the water.

"If I don´t go now into the water too, she´ll think I´m a coward. Awesome", he thought ironicly.

They had fun in the water for a while and the time passed very quick. They first didn´t realized it was already 11pm. "Let´s go back, Erik. It´s already dark."

Erik and Christine went hand in hand back to where their stuff was lying.

"Christine, I love you so much."

"I love you, too. You´ll always be an angel." She kissed him.


End file.
